1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a variety of display devices are being developed. The display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) device, electroluminescent display devices and so on.
Among these display devices, OLED devices have the features of lower power consumption, wider viewing angle, lighter weight and higher brightness compared to LCD devices. As such, the OLED device is considered to be next generation display devices.
The OLED device allows an OLED panel and a bottom cover to be combined with each other by means of a double-sided tape. If a fault is generated in the OLED panel and so on during a manufacturing process, it is difficult to separate a sealing member and the bottom cover from each other due to the strong adhesive force of the double-sided tape. As such, the OLED device can be easily damaged. Therefore, the productivity of the OLED device can deteriorate. Furthermore, there is a problem often generating misalignment between the OLED panel and the bottom cover in a curved type OLED device due to the double-sided tape.